


Jason

by Browniesarethebest



Series: Reverse Batfamily [12]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Tumblr Prompt, reverse batfamily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 14:09:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20341402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Browniesarethebest/pseuds/Browniesarethebest
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: Hello! I just read your reverse!batfam fics and I really enjoyed the portrayal you had! I know you specialize and/or favour reverse!dick and he really is adorable, but I was wondering if you could focus on Jason a bit. I personally wanted to see what reverse!Jason’s (and reverse!batfam’s) reaction would be if they knew canon!jason not only suffered through torture/death, but also jason getting thrown in arkham by dick (as an older brother) - like what would Dami and Tim as older brothers think?





	Jason

**Author's Note:**

> This whole thing is based off a confrontation between reverse!Jason and canon!Jason in my fic Meet The Batfamily where reverse!Jason is told about his canon self's death just in case you didn't know.

After the whole alternate universe fiasco, Tim decided to do a little research on their reversed selves. It was strange to see Dick and Jason as adults and Damian as a kid, and he wanted to know more. How had the dynamics changed in their family? There obviously were things that had happened that didn’t happen in Tim’s universe. Jason had died, for one. Stephanie hadn’t been adopted by Bruce.

What else was different?

It was difficult to make the connection, but the video call between Tim’s Bruce and the other Bruce helped to link Tim to the other Batcave. Once he made access, he traveled further into the Internet of the other universe and pulled up every piece of information on his family as he could.

What Tim saw was…disconcerting, to say the least.

Tim had started with Jason, as the man had seemed the most different from his alternate self. That had turned out to be a bad idea.

Reading about Jason’s death disturbed Tim. He had already heard about it from the older Jason, of course, but there was something about reading the gory details of how Jason was _blown up_ that made the knowledge so much worse.

Did Jason catch the bit where older Jason had told him he had gone to find his biological mother?

Note to self: Keep an eye on Jason to see if he remembers that information and when/if he’ll act on it.

Reading about the new Red Hood villain that showed up a few years later was also disturbing, knowing that it was Jason under the helmet. The carnage that this other, older Jason brought upon Gotham scared Tim. He never wanted his universe’s Jason to turn out like that—to become this hateful, spiteful being that seemed to hate everyone in their family.

Tim had to turn off the monitor when he learned Jason had been thrown into Arkham, and by Dick no less (who was Batman at the time—Tim would have to come back to that later).

Tim sat there, processing the information he had learned. If the other universe was anything close to his own (and it had to be, considering that many events were still the same, just done in a reverse order), Tim needed to watch carefully for the events that would lead to Jason’s death by the Joker and his eventual fall from heroism to the anti-hero Red Hood.

Should he keep this information to himself? He couldn’t just tell Jason what he had read. The boy’s reaction to the older Jason telling him about his death had been enough to send the younger one into a panic. Who knows what would happen if he found out he became so bad that _Dick_ had put him in Arkham? If he told Bruce (their Bruce didn’t even know about Jason’s death!), the man would never let Jason out of his sight, which would eventually drive him away and lead him to the same death Bruce would be trying to prevent.

Cass was also out of the question. Tim loved her, but she wasn’t exactly one for talking. She also may just tell Jason what happened in the other universe, believing that would be the best way to prevent Jason from going after his mother no matter how bad he wanted to meet her. While it might work, that knowledge would cause Jason considerable stress, and Tim wanted to avoid that as best as he could.

Tim wasn’t even going to consider telling Dick.

Tim could talk to Steph, but he didn’t want to upset her, and he was worried she might accidentally mention something to Jason. Stephanie was one of the most emotional among the siblings (along with Dick) and would probably react worse than Tim had.

(He couldn’t imagine her reaction to the duffel bag of heads would go well.)

Damian and Tim had their differences, but Tim felt that he could trust Damian with this information. As much as Damian pretended to be annoyed by his siblings, he cared for them, especially the youngest ones. Damian would work with him to keep Jason from following the same fate as the other universe’s Jason. He would be angry, but Damian was better at separating his emotions from what he needed to do than Steph was.

Tim pushed away from the monitor and headed towards the elevator.

Damian it was.

* * *

Damian took the information about as well as Cass would have. He was angry, of course, but he compartmentalized it. There would be time to get angry later. For now, it was time to plan.

“How do you propose we go about this?” Damian asked, curious as to what Tim had come up with.

Tim was surprised but spoke. “We definitely can’t tell anyone else. Most of them would end up telling Jason, or try to keep him locked up, which would just lead him to pulling away and leaving anyway.”

Damian nodded. “Keeping this to ourselves would be best. We can watch Todd for any sign that he is going to look for this other woman and stop him.”

When Tim didn’t immediately respond, Damian quirked his brow. “You think we shouldn’t do that?”

Tim pursed his lips. “It’s definitely an option, but if we try to stop him, he might just sneak around our backs. He knows this will lead to his death. That knowledge may make him believe he’ll know how to stop it, but none of us have all of the facts. We don’t know where this happened or how he got captured by Joker. That could also lead to Joker killing him.”

“You are saying we should help him.”

Tim nodded. “I think that’s the best way. He’ll have his curiosity satisfied, and he’ll have backup that the other Jason most definitely did not have.”

Damian smirked. “He’ll have us.”

“I don’t even know if Jason caught what the older Jason said about his mother, but he’ll most likely find out eventually, just as the other Jason did. When the time comes, we’ll be there for him.”

Tim would make sure of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to send me prompts or ask me questions or just talk to me at browniesarethebest.tumblr.com!


End file.
